Sokka: The Heir of the Monkey King
by Fox Boss
Summary: A couple of weeks after Sokka's father leaves, Sokka is visited by an ancient and powerful spirit wants to help the avatar win by assisting one of his future allies. Smart/Charming/Strong Sokka
1. Chapter 1

**Sokka the Heir of the Monkey King**

**Summary:** A couple of weeks after Sokka's father leaves, Sokka is visited by an ancient and powerful spirit who wants to help the avatar win by assisting one of his future allies. Smart/Charming/Strong Sokka

**Pairings:** Sokka/Suki, Yue, Ty Lee, Jun. Aang/Toph/Katara, Zuko/Mai/Jin.

**AN:** Yes, my first chapters are usually always going to be short, just to introduce the story and to get myself into the rhythm of the story.

Sokka was confused on what to do; after his father had left he was left in charge of guarding the women and children of the Southern Water Tribe. In order to do so he had to get stronger, but he no way of doing so, and a club and boomerang can only take you so far. After a day of training he was feeling particularly tired and keep on having an annoying tingle in his head.

**(Sokka's Dream)**

"Where am I?" questioned Sokka as he looked around, seeing nothing but a think mist. "Welcome to the spirit world, young Sokka." Said a jovial voice, when Sokka looked in the direction of the voice what he say shocked him. In front of him was a rather tall and old looking monkey, dressed in some ninja clothes with a tiger-print vest (think Enma from Naruto), with a staff on its back that's ends looked like they were gold.

"Who are you and how'd you know my name?" questioned Sokka while pointing at the Ape-man with a very shaky finger. "Haha, you're just as spirited as I'd hoped, my name is Sun Wukong, the Monkey King, and I have decided to take you on as my apprentice." "Why?" "Let's just say that you have a big role to play in the future, and you'll need all the help you can get. So do you accept?"

For Sokka the decision was a difficult one although he wanted he wanted to protect his people, he knew that there would be a price to pay so in his typical blunt style he asked "What do you want?" "Heh, I don't want much, just a good future, some fun and be well-known. So as you travel I want you to spread my name." "But won't people notice me being trained a monkey-man?" "I'll be training you in your sleep, you just have to practice and train in the real world." "What kind of training are we talking about?" "Just some basic stuff: some martial arts, bojutsu, survival, mental exercises, that kind of thing."

Sokka was having a difficult time choosing, on one hand he could learn to protect his family, in the other, this could just be a crazy dream and when he woke up, he'd feel 'very' stupid. After a minute he came to his decision.

"I'll do it." "Haha, that's the spirit! Let's begin!"


	2. NOTICE!

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou


	3. SOPA'S RETURNED!

SOPA has returned! Sign it quickly, signing ends March 19, and we need 75,726 votes, so sign damn it!

petitions. whitehouse. gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
